LIVE IMAGING CORE AND HUB OF INNOVATION Mission The ability to visualize dynamic interactions between bacterial populations and their hosts in live developing animals is an important tool for our proposed Center. The main mission of our Live Imaging Core Facility is to implement advanced microscopy techniques and to develop robust protocols for viewing host-microbe interactions in living animals. Key components are a custom-built light sheet fluorescence microscope and a staff microscopist dedicated to novel instrumentation and to developing new approaches to data analysis.